


Lesson In Respect

by MeanGreenThing



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Davey likes Jack, First Kiss, I don't know how to tag this, Jack likes Davey back, Kissing, Other, Violence, critique is always accepte, davey gets beat up, this if my first fic so be kind, very gay, why must i always hurt my faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: in witch Pulitzer gets the Delancey brothers to beat up Davey and Jack saves him. i hope you like it! this is also my first fic! also, i have no idea how to do descriptions or tags :b





	1. The Delancy Devils

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during the strike, and Davey gets beat up real bad.

Oscar and Morris stood around the office waiting for whoever it was that wanted to see them. Oscar looked up and smacked Morris when Mr Pulitzer walked in. The two boys stood up "Oscar, Morris" Pulitzer said, acknowledging the brothers. Oscar and Morris nodded "We was told that you needed a favor from us" Morris said. Pulitzer nodded "yes, you know the new kid, the one with the little brother?" he said, Oscar and Morris nodded, they knew him alright. they'd hated him since he pointed out the miscount of papers on his first day as a news boy "yeah we know 'em" Oscar said. Pulitzer smiled "good, because i need you to beat him up" he said. Oscar and Morris blinked, Pulitzer was a mean guy but he didn't seem like the type of guy to use violence "yeah, we'd be happy to, but why do you want us to?" Oscar said. Pulitzer walked closer to the boys "to throw his friends off, if they lose their co-captain or what have you. Just imagine the look on Mr Kelly's face when his precious friend comes to work limping and beaten. and don't you think he deserves a lesson in respect? I heard about what he said to you on his first day" he said, his voice lowering to a purr. Oscar and Morris nodded "alright Mr Pulitzer, we'll do it" Morris said, holding out his hand, Pulitzer shook it and then handed him a wad of cash "this is for the trouble of doing this for me" he said. Oscar and Morris smiled and thanked him. Then, the two boys went to find the Newsie

<~>

  
Davey walked down the street after work and sighed softly, his arms sore from hauling around papers all day. He yelped when he was suddenly pulled into the alley and shoved against a wall. After his vision focused again he saw the Delancey brothers smirking at him, Morris's hand tangled in Davey's collar. Davey blinked "w-what are you doing?" he stammered, Morris kneed him in the gut and the breath rushed out of him with a groan of pain. Morris slammed him into the wall "time for a little lesson in respect" Morris said, grinning wickedly at the helpless Newsboy. Davey struggled against Morris's hands "W-Why are you doing this? i didn't do anything to you!" he sobbed, Morris shrugged "We'll do anything for a price, and Mr Pulitzer payed us well" he said. Then he swung his his hand back to punch Davey.

<~>

  
Jack walked down the street with Crutchie and the others after a long day of work, feeling content. laughing and talking as they walked. Crutchie tugged on Jack's sleeve, stopping Jack in his tracks "some'n wrong Crutchie?" Jack asked, brows furrowing slightly. Crutchie nodded "listen" he said. Jack listened closely, eyes widening slightly when he heard crying and scuffling coming from the alley nearby

<~>  
  
Morris punched Davey repeatedly in the face. Davey felt tears running down his face as he was shoved into the gravel onto his back "Jack..." he called weakly groaning when his head thumped against the ground. Morris put a foot on his chest and pressed down, causing Davey to sob "your precious 'hero' Jack ain't here to save ya this time" Morris chucked wickedly "y'know, picking on the crip is fun, but..." he said crouching down, shifting to press his knee on Davey's chest "i can't wait to see the look on Kelly's face when you show up to work bloody and beaten" he punched Davey again, then stood and looked down at him. Davey's nose was bleeding and his left eye was swollen and bruised, there was bruises all over his face, his hands rough and red from a weak attempt to fight back. Morris stepped out of the way to let Oscar step forward. Oscar smirked and began to kick Davey in the side. Davey cried out in pain, Oscar kept kicking until Daveys cries turned to whimpers and then Davey went quiet. Oscar suddenly stopped kicking when someone yelled, Davey couldn't hear it right on account of his ear ringing but it sounded like "Hey! what'd ya think your doin'!" Davey recognized the voice "Jack..." he called weakly. The Delanceys scrammed and he heard Jack and several other running forward to him.

<~>

Jack's heart sunk when he saw Davey as the Delancys ran off. He ran with forward Specs and Race, Crutchie limping close behind, and kneeled by his friend, who was on the ground, curled up to protect himself "Davey...hey, you still wit' us?" Specs said, Davey slowly uncurled and looked up at him. Jack frowned, he was gonna murder the Delanceys when he saw them again. Jack slid his hands under Davey carefully and picked him up "we need to get him to a doctor" he said, Davey grabbed his sleeve "N-No doctors, i don't like doctors..." he said softly "Davey y-" Davey gave him a look so pitiful that he couldn't say no "we should take him to Katherine, She'll know what to do" Race said, Jack nodded and started walking as fast as he dared, careful not hurt Davey.

<~>

Race knocked on the door of Katherine's house for Jack since he was carrying Davey. Katherine opened the door and gasped when she saw Davey "we need help," Jack said "he wont let us take him to a doctor" Katherine nodded and let them in. They set Davey on the kitchen counter so they could check for any wounds, Jack helped Davey out of his shirt, wincing when he saw the bruises on Davey's side. Katherine came over with a wet cloth and handed it to Jack. Davey winced when he pressed it the swollen eye "what happened?" Katherine asked, Davey coughed, putting an arm over his mouth "T-The Delancey brothers beat me up" he said, his voice shaking "more like Delancey  _devils_ " Specs -who was sitting in a chair beside the counter- said, Jack nodded "yeah but why? the Delanceys are idiots but they don't act without reason" he said. Davey sniffled softly "they said they'll do anything for a price," he said "and that Pulitzer is paying them well" Jack swore under his breath "i'm gonna murder them" he said. Race -who was sitting on the counter by Davey- ran a hand over his face "Pulitzer must've wanted to put Davey out of commission to throw us off track" he said, the others nodded in agreement. Davey looked over at Jack and smiled weakly "thanks for saving me" he said, reaching out to hold Jack's hand shakily "no problem" Jack said, trying to keep his voice level as he blushed. in that moment, Jack knew two things for sure. He would protect this boy with his life. And that he loved Davey Jacobs. One thing he didn't know was that Davey felt the same way about him.


	2. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey wakes up the next morning at Katherine’s house after passing out, he and Jack talk about their feelings, and the writer sucks at summary’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be fun, i read the first chapter and saw all the mistakes I was too tired to fix last night and am now mentally kicking my self for it.

The room wasn’t much too bright. Davey blinked to let the light in and rubbed his eyes, and looked around. He was at... Katherine’s house? Yeah, now he remembered, he’d gotten beat up by the Delancey brothers last night and Jack had brought him here. He must’ve passed out. He looked over and saw Jack standing in the kitchen with Katherine, they were talking about something in hushed voices. Davey frowned “Jack...” he said softly. He saw Jack jump slightly when he heard Davey’s voice. Jack walked over and smiled “hey Dave, your awake” he said, his voice was surprisingly gentle. Davey rubbed his uninjured eye and yawned softly. Jack chuckled, making Davey blush. Katherine cleared her throat “I’ll leave you two alone, I gotta get to work” she winked at Jack, who blushed brightly. Davey felt a knot in his stomach when he saw the way Jack blushed when Katherine winked at him, he should’ve known Jack liked her. Jack turned to Davey and sighed shakily “okay.” He said “here goes nothing”

<~>

Jack studied Davey’s face and smiled softly, the smiled faded when he saw the black eye. Jack furrowed his eyebrows “that looks bad” he said softly, he put a hand on Davey’s cheek, the smile returned when he saw Davey’s cheeks flush “okay, there isn’t any easy way to say this” he shifted closer to Davey, removing his hand. Davey tilted his head, he looked like a sad puppy “Jack, just say what’s on your mind” he said softly. Jack rubbed his temples “I really like you. As in, romantically” he said, he looked up at Davey, who was blushing darkly “Th-the feeling is mutual” was all Davey managed to say, Jack blinked “y-you like me back?” He said, Davey nodded. Jack didn’t know what to say, so instead he grabbed davey by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. Jack smiled when he heard a small squeak from Davey. He pushed Davey back onto the couch so he was laying down. Jack leaned over Davey, pulling away from the kiss to look at him. Davey was blushing down to his neck, Jack smiled softly “s-so what now?” Davey asked him, Jack shrugged casually “I could kiss you again if ya want” he said. Davey -if it was possible- blushed even darker “y-yeah, i’d like that” he said. Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss Davey again, tilting his head slightly, he closed his eyes. Jack felt Davey’s arms slide up and around his neck loosely, Jack smirked softly and put his hands on Davey’s hips gently. Jack began to kiss down Davey’s jaw, then to his neck, smiling when he earned a soft gasp from Davey. He nipped Davey’s neck softly “ah!” Davey squeaked softly, Jack bit slightly harder, making sure he left a mark. They continued like that until Jack pulled away to look at Davey “you’re so beautiful” he muttered, Davey smiled shyly “we should really get to work, my mom is probably freaking out” he said. Jack laid down on top of Davey and smiled “you need rest, I’ll tell your mom what happened later” he said, davey chuckled softly “My Hero...” He murmured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so I really hope you guys liked it! I’ll definitely be writing more in the future! critique is always appreciated ;b

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! there will be another chapter coming soon!


End file.
